


Smut for Sinners

by DidIBreakIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith, M/M, Omega Keith, Omega!Keith, Top Shiro, Werewolf, alpha shiro, bottom!Keith, stripper!Keith, top!Shiro, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidIBreakIt/pseuds/DidIBreakIt
Summary: Just a bunch of smut surrounding these two handsome fictional men.dont repost any of this work without proper credit to my wattpad, my tumblr, or my ao3tumblr: did-i-break-itwattpad: did-i-break-it





	1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this considered public indecency?!" Keith squawked as Shiro attacked his neck with lovebites, pulling down his pants as well. "We could get arrested!" Keith tried once more, but Shiro wasn't having it. He just continued his little routine to get Keith out of his clothes and onto his knees. Sure, Keith may or may not have been drooling, but what if they got caught? What if they really did get arrested? Keith wasn't sure if the thought of getting caught frightened or excited him more. Annnnnnnnnd, Shiro seemed to pick up on that.

"Come on, baby, we don't have all day, what if someone walks in on you with my dick halfway down your throat? You wouldn't like that, would you?" Shiro teased. He knew all of Keith's kinks, and he was going to use them to his advantage to make Keith hot and bothered, perhaps even submissive if he played his cards right. "Or does the thought of someone walking in turn you on? Do you want people to know you're mine? Or that you suck cock so prettily? Maybe, you want to get caught..." Shiro contemplated out loud, and Keith only groaned in response.

Keith shuffled on his knees to get a bit more comfortable on the tiles of the bathroom, then he put his hands on Shiro's waistband, and tugged his jeans down. As the pants fell down, Shiro's member just grew an even larger tent in his boxers, Keith's mouth watered at the sight. Shiro grabbed the lining of his boxers, and yanked them down, leaving his dick exposed for Keith.

Keith didn't waste any time, he kissed the tip of Shiro's dick before licking a long stripe down the undershaft, causing Shiro to let out a gruff moan. Keith took his left hand and started jerking Shiro off, while trying to stick the wide head in his mouth. Keith made it about three inches before his gag reflex started to reject the thing in his mouth, causing Keith to sputter and slightly pull off. Only for Shiro to grip the back of his head, and force his cock into his mouth.

Keith groaned at the manhandling, not moving his head on purpose as he tried to breathe through his nose. Shiro got annoyed at Keith's antics and decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. He fucked Keith's small, tight, pretty little mouth. Keith gagged, and let a few tears slip out, occasionally being able to pull off a bit and breathe. Shiro knew when to stop.

And they continued on like this until Shiro gripped the black mop of hair and shoved Keith all the way down his cock. Letting Keith's cry of surprise send lovely vibrations down his member. Then, he came. A large amount of white, sticky liquid ran its way down Keith's throat, and Keith greedily swallowed it all down. Smiling the whole time.

After they had both gotten cleaned up, and Keith had put all of his clothes back on, they started to make their way out.

"I know you enjoyed that more than you should have." Shiro playfully tsked.

Blood quickly rushed to Keith's cheeks, "Shut up, asshole."


	2. Chapter Two

Keith was preparing something special for Shiro. He bought a new work outfit, given that he was Shiro's assistant as well as his husband. Keith had gone out and bought a black, tight-fitted tuxedo, blood red lipstick, and cherry-colored high heels. Keith knew he was going to be fucked senseless and that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, but that's exactly what he wanted.

Keith made his way throughout the office, getting a knowing look from Lance, a disgusted glare from Pidge, and a flustered thumbs up from Hunk. Allura just groaned and put in her earbuds. Keith continued to strut towards his husband's office, smirking the whole way.

He silently cracked open the door, saw that Shiro was on the phone with someone, and crawled under Shiro's desk, undetected. He sat there, waiting patiently for Shiro to get to a point where he was just listening and wasn't required to talk. And when that moment came, Keith reached forward, and unzipped Shiro's pants, eliciting a quick and small gasp from Shiro as he looked down to find the source. Keith threw on a sultry smirk and continued his work. Shiro pushed on him a bit with his foot, Keith ignored it.

"No, no, Mr. Sendak," Keith halted all his movements. "I heard you, and yes I agree that we should continue trying to bring peace between Gane Industries and The Empire."

When Keith realized that this conversation was without a hint of malice, he pulled Shiro's pants and boxers down, letting his member spring free from where it was already hardening. Keith had a few kitten licks, right before he started to abruptly deep-throat Shiro, causing the larger man to let out an undetectable groan. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to make the older man make some type of unmistakable noise, but Shiro didn't relent.

Instead, he grabbed the black mop that was Keith's hair, and slammed his head all the way down his dick, then continued to pull Keith's head back and forth on his cock. He was fucking into Keith's mouth relentlessly, causing Keith to let out small moans each time Shiro hit the furthest he could in Keith's mouth. So basically, his plan backfired. But it's not like Keith minded much.

Shiro continued to talk on the phone casually, whilst fucking Keith's mouth on his dick, and it made Keith absolutely enamored. He couldn't believe Shiro was able to stay so calm and collected while pleasuring himself with Keith's mouth. Keith couldn't even stay quiet and all he was doing was being getting his mouth shoved onto Shiro's cock. Then again, Keith was known for being a masochistic little shit. 

When the call ended, Shiro pulled Keith off of his dick, and pulled him into his lap. "That wasn't very nice of you, Keith. I was on a very important call." Keith whimpered in response, hoping Shiro might punish him. "I like this outfit, baby." "Really? What's your favorite part?"

"Stand up and strip and I'll tell you." And that's exactly what Keith did. He stripped down to his boxers, and was getting ready to kick off the heels when Shiro tsked.

"Leave the heels on, baby, just the heels."


End file.
